


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Security Guards, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Jealousy, Kyuhyun-centric, Leeteuk-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Quiet Kyuhyun, Romantic Comedy, Security Guard Leeteuk, Sexual Tension, Smug Leeteuk, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**2:08 PM**

"Did you get in trouble with the campus staff again?"

Kyunhyun rolled his eyes at Donghae's accusations."I don't know what you mean hyung."He said,continuing before the older could reply."They're overreacting about the entire thing,I barley even did anything."


End file.
